Is That My Shirt?
by ForeverLoveAlways
Summary: Oliver walks in the foundry to find a welcome surprise. A Felicity-sized explanation later, and suddenly it's a game.


**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows for 'Felicity, I'm the Arrow'. You guys are absolutely incredible. **

**So the premiere. Oh. My. God. The writers are trying to kill me, I know they are. That episode was just...perfection. The hug, the date, the angst, the goddamn kiss, guys they kissed! **

**And that brought back my muse, and this short one-shot just erupted. One thing I picked up on was that they've grown more comfortable around each other. Felicity touches Oliver a lot, and Oliver isn't hiding either.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Felicity sat at her computers, frantically typing away at the keyboards, trying to find the latest information on Starling City's newest criminal. It was just her in the foundry, having come straight from her day job at Queen Consolidated. Digg wasn't coming in today, taking the day off to spend some much needed time with Lyla. So it was just her in the foundry tonight, while Oliver was out on patrol.<p>

She sighed. This was taking longer than she had initially thought it would. She turned to pop a fry in her mouth, which she had bought from Big Belly Burger before coming down to the Arrow Cave for the night, carefully placing her drink safely away from the computers. But what she had forgotten about was her clumsiness.

As she finally hacked the database she had been trying to get into all night, a grin spread across her face. "Yes!" She did a twirl in her chair, with her arms out.

That had been an _incredibly_ stupid idea. She tried jumping, but it was too late. Her hand hit the drink, spilling all over her dress and the chair. "_Crap_!" She smacked a hand to her forehead, looking down at her now ruined dress. One of her favorite dresses. She groaned. "Why does this _always_ happen to me?"

She picked up the drink from the floor, tossing it into the nearby trashcan. Getting up, her soaked dress clung to her body, and she pulled it away, only for it to plop back against her skin. She shivered. _Damn_ was it cold.

Sighing, she cleaned up the mess before walking across the foundry. She was going to need to change. But there was just one problem. She had been too lazy to replace her dirty clothes with fresh ones, so now she had nothing to change into. Again, she cursed her luck.

Maybe she could just borrow something of Oliver's. He had clothes down here, seeing that he practically lived here now. Finding a bag which she hoped would contain clean, dry clothes, she opened it and sifted through. She found some tank tops, hoodies, _boxers _(which she carefully avoided with heated cheeks), and finally some grey and dark blue shirts.

Taking out a navy one, she stood, and quickly lifted her wet dress over her head. Shivering, she pulled his shirt over her head, gathering the rest and shoving them back in the bag. The shirt reached just past her thighs, barely concealing her underwear. And it smelled just like him. Oh god, why did Oliver have to smell like _heaven_ too?

The shirt was pretty revealing, but it would have to do. Sighing, she headed back to her computers, resuming her hacking. She hoped Oliver wouldn't mind.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, she heard the foundry door opening, and turned her head to see Oliver walking down the steps. He looked physically fine so no bandaging wounds tonight.<p>

"Hey," she called, smiling. He lifted his head, with a small smile of his own. "Everything go good?"

"Yeah." He set his quiver down, and starting putting his arrows away. "Did you find anything?"

"I just got in so it may take me a bit to find some hard evidence. But I'm working on it." She focused her attention back on the coding.

She heard him unzip his jacket, changing out of his Arrow costume. "Felicity?"

"Mmhmm?" she murmured distractedly. She was getting close, almost done.

"Why's this in my bag?" She turned her head to see what he was talking about, her eyes landed on her soaked dress, which was currently dangling from his fingers.

_Crap_. Her dress probably got mixed in the mess she made when she finding something to wear. Eyebrow raised, he looked at her with a questioning gaze, waiting for an explanation. "I, uh, well, me, being me, knocked over my drink and it soaked my dress. And I was cold. So I decided to change."

Oliver's face was still confused. "You don't have clothes down here?"

"Uh, yeah. About that." She saw when realization dawned on his face, his face hardening.

His jaw clenched. "Turn around, Felicity."

She spun her chair around. She saw his eyes take her in and his eyebrows flew.

He stalked towards her. "Is that my shirt?" he murmured in a low voice.

"Yeah, it's not like I planned on wearing it or anything. I was just being stupid and then it got all over my dress, and it was wet, and that made me cold, so I just needed something dry." She got up, her hands flying with she continued her rambling explanation. "And I'm so lazy sometimes, so my clothes weren't down here, but yours were, and it's not like I was stealing. I mean, you can have it back if—"

"Felicity," he chuckled, grabbing her waist, pulling her towards him. "It's fine." Leaning in, he whispered in her ear. "It looks good on you," he remarked, winking.

Her eyes widened, as she stared at his grinning face. He walked past her, leaving her breathless. This wasn't fair. He always did this (and she was one hundred percent sure on purpose as well, because he damn well knew the effect he had on her), especially over this past few months after the Slade fiasco. She'll admit, she got comfortable touching him too, but it was harmless. Some slaps and pats to the chest, arm squeezing, occasional face touching sure, but he took it to a whole new level.

Two could play this game.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, she was back at her computers while Oliver was doing the salmon ladder. She glanced at the clock, seeing that it had gotten pretty late. Deciding it was time to head home, she gathered her stuff and shoved it into her bag.<p>

"You going?" She heard Oliver say from one of the bars.

"Yup, I'm pretty tired." Smirking, she stretched her arms over her head, letting the shirt ride up thighs.

She heard him drop to the ground. Turning, her eyes met his darkened ones.

She walked over to the mats, sitting down, stretching her legs in front of her. "I'll finish the rest tomorrow. It's not much, really. " She peered up at him, and found him staring at her legs.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah," he ground out.

She got up, grabbing her jacket. "Oh wait," she turned to look at him, "you want your shirt back? My dress should be dry and it's just a drive home anyways…"

Slowly, she starting lifting the hem before she was interrupted by a pair of strong hands cupping her face.

"Felicity.." He pulled her lips to his, and her eyes fell shut. Her mind went blank, and suddenly she couldn't remember anything except the way his lips felt soft but firm against hers. He pulled back slowly, lips lingering and hovering.

She opened her eyes in a daze, staring into those blue depths.

She let out a shaky breath. "Okay, you win."

Oliver let out a loud laugh, which Felicity interrupted by pulling his lips back to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So I reenacted the kiss a little bit. I hope I did it justice. Thank you for reading :) Lemme know your thoughts on this little story and the premiere. <strong>

**I need you guys, because you understand what I'm going through. So all your thoughts, put it in a review, I'll always reply :)**

**P.S. Haven't had time to read through this to check for mistakes, so if you see them, lemme know please? Thank you. Big kisses. Xoxo**


End file.
